


Spooktober Day 5 - Nightmares - Kid x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied Death, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Spooktober, Very Slight Romance, blood tw, not fun, violence tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Day 5 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (@NakuNakuNoMi on Tumblr too)! My followers chose the characters of multiple fandoms with a mystery prompt that was either a trick (angst / horror) or a treat (fluff / romance).
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s), Eustass Kid/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 17





	Spooktober Day 5 - Nightmares - Kid x Reader

Kid was often plagued by nightmares. The life of a pirate was filled with all kinds of horrors. And while Kid took pride in being practically fearless, there were still some demons in his head, that came back every night rubbing the few things he feared right into his face.

First they were tame. Nightmares on how he would never become pirate king. Nightmares on how he would not be able to fight. How he would grow old without achieving his goals. They were sad, weighed heavily on his heart, but were not devastating.

Then there were the nightmares filled with humiliation. Losing fight after fight after fight. Facing defeat over and over again. Losing battles that he should have won without even trying. Where he would order the crew to dock the ship on an island and ended up being laughed at by its inhabitants. He woke up nauseous, sweating and sick to his stomach.

But those were the early days, and usually, he’d turn around, feel your presence, and know that everything was fine. And he’d fall right back asleep, an arm snug around your body, inhaling your comforting scent, and usually have no more nightmares the second part of the night.

As his travels progressed and the fights got more gruesome, more difficult, the nightmares increased. Even though he became stronger and stronger, he was still a criminal, a pirate, but that did not mean he was heartless or immune to all the pain, blood, and suffering he saw, even though it was sometimes caused by himself.

Sometimes he knew, back in his mind he realized, that certain actions cannot go unpunished. He was bound to lose at some point. And he did. He lost part of his humanity along the way, part of his empathy. Except for in his dreams. Where he could feel all the pain, all the sadness. It was white-hot, spreading all over his body, making his chest feel heavy and making it increasingly hard to breathe.

And then the worst dreams. Where he only saw red. Red in rage, red in blood. Red as your lips formed his name but all that came out in sound was but a cry in agony and desperation. Red as were his eyes the moment he lost you. But nightmares are no reality and used to be so so grateful to wake up.

Notoriety rose, punishment increased. For each berry his bounty increased with, another nightmare was added onto the horrors that he could not escape the moment he closed his eyes. And soon they were there when his eyes were open as well: Plans foiled, battles lost. And eventually the loss of his arm.

But nothing, nothing could ever compare to the pains that woke him up the nights that followed. And he wished he could just blame simple phantom pains, but it was so much more than that. He knew he was ready to give up another limb in the blink of an eye if only that meant that he’d be able to turn around after waking up in cold sweat yet again, and feel your presence near him.

Kid had learned by now. Even the worst nightmares can become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of my Spooktober 2020 challenge on Tumblr (@NakuNakuNoMi on Tumblr too)! My followers chose the characters of multiple fandoms with a mystery prompt that was either a trick (angst / horror) or a treat (fluff / romance).


End file.
